Les 7 péchés capitaux
by Tsundere Nanodayo
Summary: Comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, cette ficiton sera sur le thème des 7 péchés capitaux. Bon, je vous préviens que le narrateur ( c'est à dire moi ) est un peu, même très sadique.
1. L'orgeuil

1- L'orgueil

Combien il a fallu te dire d'arrêter de te surestimer très cher ? Tu as peur n'est-ce pas. Tu ne te sens plus aussi fort, aussi « absolue ». Tient une larme, une deuxième, une troisième. C'est rare de te voir pleurer très cher. Pourquoi tremble tu ainsi, comme une feuille ? Tu as froid ? Non tu ne peux pas avoir froid, on se croirait dans le désert ici. Non, tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Mon pauvre Seijuro. Tu es seul, enfermé dans cette pièce presque sombre, et tu sais pertinemment que personne ne viendra te chercher. Pourquoi t'agites-tu tout à coup ? Si tu continus à tirer sur tes cheveux comme ça, ils finiront par s'arracher. Ça serait bête de se retrouver avec des trous dans la chevelure. Tu te lèves maintenant et te met face à un mur. On dirait un petit chaton perdu vu la manière dont tu griffes ce pauvre mur qui ne t'a rien fait. Tes ongles vont finir par s'abîmer très chers. Enfin tu arrêtes, ce bruit commençait à devenir un peu irritant. Que t'arrives-t-il maintenant ? Tu craques tu veux sortir, oui tu veux t'en aller et rentrer chez toi. Tu pourras hurler autant que tu voudras, personne ne viendra ouvrir cette porte. Maintenant tu diriges de nouveau vers le mur de pierre, le même que tu à griffé et tu te cogne la tête fortement. Encore, encore, encore… J'aime entendre ton front se heurter contre cette façade. Mais tu devrais arrêter, son sang se répand sur ton visage. Ce liquide si rouge qui me rappelle la couleur de tes cheveux. Ça doit être douloureux, non ? Si, tu as mal, ça se voit. Les traits de ton visage affichent clairement de la souffrance. C'est bon ? Je suppose que tu as terminé de te faire du mal, vu que tu es au sol et que tu ne bouges plus. Quand même, tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen de mettre fin à tes jours. Abîmer un si joli visage, quel gâchis.

 **Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, Les sept péchés capitaux. J'aime arrêté la fiction précédente parce que je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Ne m'en voulez pas, ça arrive à tout le monde. Je suis mille fois désolé. Review ?**


	2. L'avarice

2- L'avarice

Shintaro. Tient, on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir avec du chocolat dans la main. C'est ton objet chanceux du jour ? Ah, non je ne pense pas, je viens de te voir en mettre discrètement un bout dans ta bouche. On dirait que Takao t'a vu. Il s'approche de toi et il te tend une main. Apparemment il en veut. Alors tu lui en donne ou tu fais comme d'habitude ? Ah, bas on dirait que tu as choisis la deuxième. Tu ne partages pas. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Il a raison le très cher, tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. Il ne fait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais au courant de ça. Pourtant tout le monde le pense. Tu n'es qu'un personnel, un individualiste, un ingrat. Si tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi-même, c'est quand même grave, tu ne penses pas. Tu ressors ta tablette et tu en fourre un gros morceau dans ta bouche. Oh oui, tu aimes ça le chocolat, tu adores ça. La preuve tu en reprend encore un bout et encore un autre. Tu en as plein la bouche. C'est très sale dis donc. C'est fou, en plus d'être un égocentrique, tu fais aussi penser à un porc. Que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu es entrain de vomir ta sucrerie. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, tu pâlis à vue d'œil, tu es malade très chers ? Oh, ton capitaine t'appelle Shintaro. Ah bas non, tu n'y va pas, tu ne te pas très bien, pauvre de toi. Ta poitrine te fait mal ? Tu as raison, assis-toi et reprend calmement ton souffre… Même si dans quelques instants tu n'en aura plus de souffle. Oulà, on dirait que la situation empire. Ta chute ne t'a pas fait trop mal j'espère. Tu dois vraiment souffrir pour ramper au lieu de marcher directement vers la porte. Tu respires bien fort, je trouve. Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps, si j'étais toi, je ferais une dernière prière avant que mon heure arrive. Ah, trop tard.

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ? Bien ou pas ? Review ?**


	3. La luxure

Luxure

Ryouta, toi, déprimer ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Toi qui est si enthousiaste d'habitude. C'est ta maladie qui te met dans cet état. Pauvre de toi. Mais combien je te l'ai répété, ta dépendance finira par te perdre. Maintenant te voilà condamné. Tu vas mourir très chers. Mais mon pauvre, pourquoi pleures-tu ? De toute manière ça aurait fini par t'arriver un jour. Tu regrettes n'est-ce pas, d'avoir vendu ton corps de la sorte. Tient ou vas-tu, la porte est de l'autre côté. Que fais-tu devant ce miroir ? Oh… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu décides à le casser à l'aide de ta tête. On dirait que la maladie te fait craquer. Si tu continus tu finiras par te blesser. … Je t'avais prévenu très chers. Maintenant débrouilles-toi pour arrêter les saignements. Tu ne tiens plus debout ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de tituber. Oui allé reposes-toi un bon coup, ça va te faire du bien. Je t'entends pleurer. Tu n'en peux plus n'est-ce pas, tu en as assez que l'on t'insulte, se moque de toi, s'en prenne à tes proches, tu aimerais mettre fin à tout ça, et bien, qu'attends-tu pour te suicider ? C'est la seule solution. Je ne vois rien d'autre. On dirait que tu as choisis de suivre mon conseil. C'est ça, continus de te diriger vers la fenêtre, elle est grande ouverte et n'attend qu'une chose : que tu te jettes dans le vide sans plus attendre. Mais que fais-tu ?! Enfin ce n'est pas le moment d'écrire une lettre ! Voilà, laisse tomber ce stylo et monte sur le bord. C'est bien mon chers Ryouta. Maintenant, vas-y, c'est le moment, fais-le sans hésiter. Parfait, je félicite. Dans quelques secondes tout sera fini. 5… 4… 3… 2… Ce sang qui se repend sur le sol froid, ton sang, c'est splendide, il est d'une couleur si pure.

 **Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que j'ai un petit peu trop exprimé mon sadisme sur ce coup. Bref, review ?**


	4. La colère

Colère

Daiki, Daiki, Daiki… Très chers. Tu fais peine à voir dans cet état. Recroquevillé sur toi-même. Il te fait peur n'est-ce pas. Tu crains qu'il ne revienne pour te faire subir la même chose, c'est-à-dire une pluie de coup. Tu es dans un bien piteux état. Couvert de bleus, de plaies qui pour la plupart ne sont pas encore cicatrisées, tes vêtements sont pratiquement en lambeaux. Tu en vois de toutes les couleurs n'est-ce pas. Je suis bien heureuse de ne pas être à ta place. Tient, on dirait qu'il revient. Tu l'entends toi aussi. Dis donc, il marche plutôt vite là. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi terrorisé et respirer aussi fort et vite. Tu stresses, tout ce que tu veux, c'est que tout ça se termine. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bientôt arriver. Tu vas souffrir un bon coup et ça sera fini. Pourquoi frappes-tu le mur tout à coup ? Il ne t'a rien fait. Au je vois, tu recommences. Vas-y, défoules-toi ça te fera du bien. Tu es en colère, ça se voit dans ta manière de donner des coups. Non seulement tu es énervé parce que tu as été enfermé contre ton gré et on te bas, mais aussi parce que tu es en manque, pas vrai ? Tu as besoin de ta dose de drogue. Tu dois sûrement te demander comment tu as fait pour tenir sans te shooter. Ça je ne vais pas te le dire. Oh oh… On dirait que tes cris ont mis ton kidnappeur en colère. Sois fort Daiki ! Tu as du bien le sentir passer ce coup de marteau. Voir ton corps meurtris pas les coups, je ne me lasserais jamais de ce spectacle. C'est si… divertissant. Cette fois, il s'en prend à ta tête. Tu ne peux pas la protéger. Il tient fermement tes poignets et il est impossible pour toi de te défendre. C'est bon, tu lâches prise. Apparemment oui. Tu es inconscient, presque déjà mort. Là, ça y est. Tout es finis maintenant. Tu vois je te l'avais dit que tu souffrirais un bon coup et que tout serais terminé après. Quand, même il aurait pût éviter de cogner aussi fort sur ton visage. Tu étais si beau et maintenant tu ne ressembles plus à rien.

 **Voici le chapitre 4, colère. Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Review ?**


	5. La paresse

Paresse

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on te voit courir aussi vite en dehors du parquet, Daiki. On peut facilement voir de l'effroi, de l'horreur dans ton regard. Je me demande bien qui est-ce que tu fuis comme ça. A mon avis, tu as été témoin de quelque chose. Tu devais même être assez proche pour te retrouver avec des gouttes de sang sur les joues et le front. Tu commences à ralentir, tu es essoufflé ? Tu préfères abandonner ta course parce que tu es trop paresseux. Oui. Tu as la flemme comme vous dîtes, vous les adolescents. A mon avis, te cacher derrière cette benne à ordure n'est pas une très bonne idée. Tu as entendu ce coup de feu, il approche. Tu es totalement terrorisé, tu trembles de tous tes membres, tu pleures. Inutile de cacher tes yeux, je le vois. Je peux aussi voir que t'es laissé aller très chers. Ce n'est pas très propre tu sais. Les bruits de pas se rapproche, tu te sens de plus en plus stressé non. Mais ne t'inquiète, il s'éloigne. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Enfin tu décides de sortir de ta cachette ? Tu as raison, fais-le plus discrètement. Chut… Surtout ne hurle pas, il risque de t'entendre. Idiot, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas crier. Arrêter de pleurnicher tu veux. C'est de ta faute, tu aurais dû faire attention au lieu d'avancer bêtement pour ensuite te prendre le pied dans un piège. Tu as été prévenu, maintenant il est devant toi et il te regarde. Tu as raison, ferme les yeux. Voilà, c'est fini. Tu te retrouves maintenant la tête séparée du corps. Ce coup de fusil a été tellement qu'il te l'a arraché. C'est dommage que tu es été tué, je t'aimais bien.

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui bizarrement m'a demander plus de temps. Pourtant y'a pas autant de mots que les autres. Bref, review ?**


	6. La gourmandise

6- Gourmandise

Tout va bien, mon chers Atsushi ? Que fais-tu dans ces vestiaires, seul et adossé à ton casier. Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, ton visage est tout pâle. Quoi tu n'as pas eu ta dose de sucre aujourd'hui ? Où est Himuro ? Oh non, je viens de comprendre. En fait tu as mangé trop de sucre et tu te sens mal. La preuve, tu es à deux doigts de t'évanouir et tu tiens fortement ton t-shirt au niveau de ton cœur. Il te fait mal ? Tu devrais t'asseoir et essayer de calmer ta respiration. … et tu devrais aussi t'essuyer la bouche. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un baver autant que toi en ce moment. Je t'ai dit de t'asseoir, pas de t'allonger. Bof, ce n'est pas si grave. Quoi, que dis-tu ? Je ne comprends rien, parle plus fort ! A… A l'a… A l'aide, oui c'est bon je viens de saisir. Mais crois-tu vraiment que l'on va t'entendre avec une voie aussi basse ? Eh, tu saignes du nez de la bouche et des yeux ! Je ne savais qu'un excès de sucre dans le sang pouvais entraîner de telles effets. C'est même la première fois que je vois ça. Tu dois souffrir, n'est-ce pas. Tu aimerais que ça s'arrête maintenant. Tient regarde, quelqu'un est venue finalement, tu devrais être content. Atsushi ? Atsushi, tu ne bouges plus ? Bon, on dirait que tu n'as pas pu tenir plus longtemps. C'est dommage. De toutes les agonies que j'ai vu, la tienne est la plus mystique.

 **Voilà, le chapitre 6 de finis est. Il est beaucoup plus court que les autres, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est parce que j'étais pas super inspiré. Je poste le prochain ce soir. Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Review ?**


	7. L'envie

7- Envie

Dis-moi mon chers Tetsuya, tu l'as toujours envié n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours voulu devenir comme lui, même plus, le dépasser. Mais tu n'y as jamais arrivé et, tu le sais, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour ça. Tu t'en veux, tu t'en veux de ne pas être assez fort. D'avoir choisis cette voie. Le Basketball. Ce sport que tu détestes désormais. Alors que compte tu faire maintenant. Tu sors un couteau de ton sac, mais que compte tu en faire. Te tailler les veines ? Oui j'ai raison, tu es bien entrain de te tailler les vaines. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la sensation que si tu continus comme ça, demain on n'y sera encore. Tu n'as pas plus simple et rapide comme idée ? Hey, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas comme notre chers Ryouta, te jeter par la fenêtre ? Tu es d'accord ? C'est bien mon chers Tetsuya, tu suis mon conseille ? Tu dois avoir idée derrière la tête pour avoir pris le temps de te saisir d'un grand foulard. Sa couleur me rappelle la chevelure de Daiki. Tient c'est étonnant, pourquoi l'accroches-tu au balcon de la fenêtre au dessus ? Oh, je crois que j'ai compris. Fait comme tu veux. Tu hésite, tu as peur hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long. J'entend des bruits de pas qui arrive, tu devrais t'activer. Un dernier petit nœud et c'est bon. Tu as mal ? Tu voudrais respirer, mais tu n'y arrive pas. Ton visage pâle et devenu tout bleu. Tu ne va pas tenir longtemps. Tu arrêtes petit à petit de gigoter... C'est finis. Tout est terminé maintenant. Tu t'es suicidé pour une raison bien stupide je trouve, ta jalousie.

 **Voilà, le chapitre 7 est fini. Je l'ai mis aujourd'hui parce que je n'ai pas pu hier soir. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus. Je compte pour les reviews. Ciao !**


End file.
